The evolution of jet engine propulsion systems from subsonic to transonic, supersonic, and hypersonic speed, has been marked by a separate evolution of jet engines including turbo-jets, ram-jets, rockets, and other hybrid derivatives.
Special importance has been given to the military applications of such engines for high supersonic speed, with a marked interest in all other levels of speed, to expand capabilities of aerial vehicles.
Special multi-missions of the cruise missiles which must cover a large range of speeds, altitudes, launching systems, pay-loads, and fuel characteristics resulted in a complex package of major problems, which consistently restricted the achievement of an optimized general and total solution for the variety of desired applications.
A principal object of this invention is to solve these problems and provide a compact multimode propulsion system that will satisfy the requirements of a variety of aerial vehicle applications.